The high power LED (it means that the power of a single LED is not less than 1 W) lighting is a revolutionary technology that is currently recognized all over the world and can substitute the traditional lighting. The high power LED lamps can be used as the substitute of the currently used high power street lamps and flood lights.
The LED used as the street lamp results in that the light emitted on the street is dark or the utilization rate of the light is lower since the LED particle's angle of illumination is small and the light's irradiating face is not even. The optimum illumination zone of the street lamp is a rectangular light area, the long edge of which coincides with the street direction and the short edge of which coincides with the street width. The illumination zone of the LED street lamps with condensing lens currently used is a circular area, the two illumination zones formed by the two adjacent street lamps cannot join resulting in multiple dark areas in the street, which largely decrease the evenness index; whereas along the width direction of the street, two edges of the circular light area have many invalid illumination zones, which are wasteful.